Construction and repair of fences is time consuming and requires substantial man power to lift, load, distribute and attach fence material along a pre-determined fence support structure. In constructing a typical wire fence, fence wire is spooled off of one or more spools containing fence wire along a perimeter defined by one or more fence posts. The fences wire is a then pulled to make it taut and attached to the fence posts. Fence wire is often made of aluminum, steel, stainless steel or other materials. The spools used to contain fence wire until it is distributed and placed on fence posts can be large and/or heavy.
Devices have been proposed that allow for the distribution of fence wire from one or more spools of fence wire so that it may be attached to a fence support structure, such as, for example, one or more fence post seated and extending upward from the ground. These known devices typically require substantial maneuvering and manual lifting to load the device with a spool of fence wire. This labor intensive and subjects personnel to risk of injury or fatigue while loading/unloading spools of wire from the fencing device.
Those known devices that are mountable to a motor vehicle often provide no means for tensioning fence wire prior to it being attached to a fence support structure/fence post. Where provisions are provided for tensioning fence wire, it is necessary for another person to be available to assist the motor vehicle operator, or it requires that the motor vehicle operator get down off of the motor vehicle in order to attend to tensioning of the distributed fence wire. This is time consuming and labor intensive.
In view of the above it is clear that there exists an unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned shortcoming, deficiencies and inadequacies. The present invention is directed to overcoming the aforementioned shortcoming, deficiencies and inadequacies of the prior art.